


So far, too late

by Miuumitsu



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hurt, One-Sided Attraction, Regret
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Manchmal merkt man erst, dass man etwas falsch gemacht hat, wenn es zu spät ist. Und hier sind es Renji, Orihime, Izuru und Rangiku, die das zu spüren bekommen. Aus vier verschiedenen Perspektiven.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo/Kira Izuru, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 1





	So far, too late

Keine Ahnung, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte.

Auf einen günstigen Augenblick, auf eine Heldentat, mit der er es ihr sagen konnte? Auf einen großen Moment, ein Ereignis, damit es ein perfekter Auftritt wurde?

Er liebte Rukia seit damals, seitdem sie sich gemeinsam durch den Rukongai und seine täglichen Grausamkeiten geschlagen hatten. Noch bevor er gewusst hatte, was Liebe eigentlich war, hatte er sie schon geliebt. Sie war nicht seine Familie gewesen, sondern sein Leben. Er hatte stets das Beste für sie gewollt und dabei Mal um Mal die Chance verpasst, es ihr zu sagen. Hatte er sich schlussendlich vielleicht doch einfach nur nicht getraut?

Hatte er auf die großen Ereignisse gewartet, in der Hoffnung, sie würden ihm alles viel leichter machen? Oder in der Hoffnung, sie würden nie kommen und er könnte noch länger schweigen?

Aber das eine Mal, das eine einzige Mal, dass er wirklich etwas hätte für sie tun können, dass er ihr wirklich eine Hilfe hätte sein können, da war er zu schwach gewesen. Er hätte alles für sie getan, er hätte alles getan, um sie zu retten. Aber er war zu schwach, er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Und weil er wirklich _alles_ für sie getan hätte, legte er ihr Schicksal in die Hände eines anderen, brach seinen Stolz und seine Würde und scherte sich nicht darum, da er sie mehr liebte als all das.

Vielleicht konnte er sich einreden, dass es deshalb war, dass er wieder nichts gesagt hatte, dass er erneut geschwiegen hatte.

Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur feige gewesen.

Warum hatte er sich erneut vertröstet, dass der _richtige_ Augenblick schon noch kommen würde?

Worauf hatte er verdammt noch mal gewartet? Warum hatte er sich eingebildet, er hätte ewig Zeit? Dass sie auf ihn warten würde?

Warum hatte er nie an die Möglichkeit gedacht, dass da ein anderer kommen könnte, der nicht so feige war wie er? Der ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte? Und damit ihr Herz gewann?

Es war ein Scheißgefühl, zu begreifen, dass man zu lange gewartet hatte.

***

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann sie es eigentlich begriffen hatte, wann es ihr selbst klar geworden war. Dass diese Gefühle für ihn über Freundschaft, über eine kleine Verliebtheit weit hinausgingen.

Sie hatte niemals vorgehabt, es ihm zu sagen. Als ihr endlich so unmissverständlich bewusst geworden war, dass sie Kurosaki-kun wirklich liebte, hatte sie ihn bereits gut genug kennengelernt um zu sehen, dass er für sie nicht mehr empfand als eben für eine Freundin.

Und das war schon ok. Warum diese Freundschaft riskieren, wenn es ihr genügte? Sie musste nicht seine feste Freundin sein, denn es genügte ihr, genügte ihr wirklich, dass sie ihm wichtig war und dass sie in seiner Nähe sein konnte.

Sicher, es hatte den einen oder anderen Augenblick gegeben, in dem ihre Fantasie über ihre Vernunft gesiegt hatte. Augenblicke, in denen sie sich vorgestellt hatte, wie es sein könnte, wenn er doch mehr für sie empfand, wenn er mehr in ihr sah. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie doch ein Paar wären.

Aber es waren Träumereien geblieben, Träumereien, von denen sie wusste, dass sie nicht real waren, aber die ihr Spaß machten und denen sie sich deswegen hingab.

Es war schon in Ordnung, wie es war, so lange sie ihm wichtig war und in seiner Nähe sein konnte.

Warum hatte sie nie daran gedacht, dass es einmal einen Menschen geben könnte, der ihm wichtiger sein würde? So viel wichtiger? Dass da plötzlich jemand in sein Leben treten würde, der ihn zum lächeln bringen konnte, wie sie es nie geschafft hatte? Der ihn von seinen Sorgen ablenken und sogar befreien konnte, wie es kein anderer je vermocht hatte? Den er erst so kurz kannte und der ihm trotzdem so viel mehr bedeutete als sie, obwohl sie über Jahre hinweg befreundet waren?

Warum hatte sie lieber geträumt und damit ihre Träumereien verspielt?

Warum war sie naiv davon ausgegangen, dass einfach alles immer so bleiben würde, wie es war?

Und hatte sich auf diesem Glauben ausgeruht?

Es tat weh, zu begreifen, dass man zu lange gewartet hatte.

***

Er hatte es lange selbst nicht gemerkt. Hatte dieses Gefühl nicht gekannt, und erst, als andere ihm gesagt hatten, er solle nicht so auffällig sein, war es ihm selbst aufgefallen.

Er war in Hinamori-san verliebt, in das fröhliche Mädchen, das jeder nur in sein Herz schließen konnte, und es machte ihn glücklich, wann immer sie um ihn herum war, er sie lachen hörte und lächeln sah.

Er hatte vorgehabt, es ihr zu sagen. Nicht gleich, ein wenig Mut musste er sich schon ansammeln. Ob er eine Chance hatte, konnte er sich nicht ausrechnen, aber er sah auch keinen Grund, warum er keine haben sollte.

Auf welche Gelegenheit er wartete, wusste er nicht genau, aber sie würde schon kommen.

Aber dann kam alles anders.

Sie verloren sich nicht aus den Augen, aber sie lebten nicht länger in derselben Welt. Und ehe er sich versah, war er dabei, alles zu zerstören, was vielleicht jemals zwischen ihnen existiert hatte. Er richtete sein Zanpakutō gegen sie und brachte sie in Gefahren, die mehr als ihren Körper ihre Seele zerstören würden. Er riskierte mehr als einmal ihr Leben, als er den falschen Menschen sein Vertrauen schenkte, als er seine Gefühle seiner Loyalität unterordnete und zuließ, dass sie mit ihrer Seele spielten. Er bereute es, oh ja, und die Reue ließ ihn schier wahnsinnig werden.

Und er hatte seine Chance vertan, wenn es denn je eine Chance gegeben hatte.

Er konnte ihr so nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, brachte es nicht einmal fertig, ihr die Entschuldigungen auszusprechen, die sie verdient hätte, denn er fürchtete nichts so sehr wie die Abneigung, die er jetzt in ihrem Blick vorfinden musste.

Vielleicht wäre es anders gekommen, wenn er nicht gewartet hätte. Er hätte sie nicht vor allem beschützen können, niemals, aber vor ihm selbst wohl, wenn er es ihr nur damals gleich gesagt hätte.

Und nicht seine erhoffte Chance verspielt hätte.

Es tat weh, zu begreifen, dass man zu lange gewartet hatte.

***

Sie konnte sich nicht damit herausreden, dass sie es nicht gewusst hatte. Am Anfang vielleicht noch, ja.

Aber nicht später, als sie gelernt hatte, dass es so etwas wie Liebe gab.

Nicht, weil sie dann begonnen hatte, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob die Gefühle für ihn vielleicht Liebe waren.

Sondern weil sie Liebe durch das definiert hatte, was sie für Gin empfand.

Hatte sie dann mit ihm gespielt? Dass sie es ihm nicht gesagt hatte?

Hatte sie darauf gewartet, dass er es alleine sah, in dem vollen Vertrauen darauf, dass dieser Augenblick einfach kommen musste? Weil andere es ihr schließlich auch oft genug sagten?

Warum hatte sie geglaubt, dass ihre Vergangenheit ein gemeinsames Band geknüpft hatte, das von nichts und niemandem zerrissen werden konnte?

Natürlich war es ihr nicht entgangen, dass sie mit einem Mal nicht mehr der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben gewesen war, und mit Missfallen hatte sie das Neue gesehen, das sich in sein Leben und zwischen sie gedrängt hatte. Aber sie hatte es als eine normale Eifersucht abtun müssen und hatte darum nicht die Bedrohung gesehen, die hinter dem Ganzen wirklich gesteckt hatte.

Warum war sie davon ausgegangen, dass es dieses Band war, was Gin schlussendlich aus seinen Armen zurück an ihre Seite führen würde? Vielleicht hätte sie alles noch drehen und wenden können, wenn sie nur zugegriffen, selbst an dem Band gezogen und ihn von sich aus zurückgeholt hätte.

Aber stattdessen hatte sie nichts weiter getan als zuzusehen. Zugesehen, wie ihr geliebtes Band der Hoffnung schließlich mit eisiger Klinge und grausamen Lächeln zerschnitten worden war.

Er hatte alles verraten, was ihm jemals wichtig gewesen war, und er hatte sie verraten, und als er ging, blieb nur die Gewissheit zurück, dass sie es vielleicht hätte ändern können, wenn sie es ihm nur gesagt hätte.

Dass es ihre Dummheit gewesen war, die ihre Verbindung letztendlich zerstört hatte.

Und ja, es war Scheißgefühl, zu begreifen, dass man zu lange gewartet hatte.


End file.
